


Wild Ones

by Simply_Butter (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by 2 books, Into The Wild by Jon Krakauer, Jooheon is hella misunderstood, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Touching Spirit Bear by Ben Mikaelsen, everythings platonic, he beats Changkyun up, jooheon is abused, poor changkyun, they end up becoming friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Simply_Butter
Summary: "Reporters say 7 boys, one of which is 26 year old Jooheon Lee and Minhyuk Lee who went missing 8 years ago on the island, were found dead in the island together. How long they've been dead or the cause have yet to be determined. What was the cause of their death?"26 year old Jooheon was sent off to an Alaskan island to pay his sentence called the Justice Circle, which is a Native American ritual. After failing to swim away from the island, he comes back only to meet a boy named minhyuk. Minhyuk is 27 years old and went missing 8 years ago on the island. No one still has a clue as to what happened to him.  Jooheon's encounter with the boy opens his eyes and makes him realize the good in the world. Join these two hand in hand as they tell the story of The Wild Ones





	Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little summary on how the story is gonna go. The first actual chapter should be up soon. The bolded lines are actual quotes while italics are things that happen in this story

_**"They hate me. Do you know what it's like waking up every morning knowing you're not good enough? They'll never be happy till I'm dead!"** _

" _You're a disgrace to this family!" His father grabbed him by the throat, "listen now Jooheon and listen very well. YOU WILL do the Justice Circle if not the only thing YOU'LL be entering is hell when I'm done with you!" He screamed as he threw Jooheon to the ground._

" _ **What you focus on becomes reality. Everybody carries anger inside. But also happiness. Those who focus on anger will always be angry. Those who focus on happiness will always be happy."**_

" _You need to learn how to control yourself, Joo. This anger you hold only causes more issues within yourself. Let it go. Let yourself be FREE."_

" _ **Animals can teach us more about ourselves than any teacher"**_

_Minhyuk places his hand on the bear. "Animals in every sense are like humans. They have their families to hunt for, feed for, and care for. They feel fear, anger, sadness, happiness, and all of the emotions. A bear reminds me of you y'know? Scared, angry, but hoping for someone to understand it and care for it."_

" _ **Why live if you can't help others and make the world a better place?"**_

" _Banging your head won't make things any better for you, Jooheon. Do you expect to actually make it out after everything you did? Well you're dead wrong. Control yourself. All you've done is cause pain to people and even if people caused you pain, it isn't an excuse to do it back. It puts you on the same level as them._

" ** _People change two ways——— with slow persistent pressure, or with a single and sudden traumatic experience."_**

“ _I-I know what you go through. I forgive you for what you did but I'll never be able to forget. You almost killed me but left me with permanent damage instead. What you did completely changed me as a person. I am still the shy boy that I was but now I'm also the boy who isn't afraid of anything. I understood why you did it and why you were mad. You didn't want to piss your dad off but let me tell you this, Jooheon" Changkyun placed his hand on Jooheon's shoulder, "what you did doesn't make you any better than your dad and it doesn't make you a better person. Please learn to control yourself and respect others as well as yourself. We'll be here for you."_

" ** _Anger is a memory never forgotten. You only tame it."_**

_This is Wild Ones. A story inspired by two amazing books written by two phenomenal authors. This story tells the story about a young man Jooheon who's anger erupted into violence. In honor to avoid going to prison, he agrees to an alternative sentencing based on the Native American Justice Circle and is sent to an Alaskan island where he meets Minhyuk, the boy who went missing on the island for 8 years. This story will not just tell the story of Jooheon and Minhyuk, but the story of many other boys who are also sent to the island to make peace with themselves. They meet one another, share their stories, create bonds and friendships, fight, make up, and go through this progress as one._

**_Are you willing to follow these 7 lost boys?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I extremely recommend reading these two books. Touching Spirit Bear is about a boy named Cole Matthews who steals,bullies, and gets in a whole bunch of trouble. He ends up beating a kid half to death and gets two options of either going to prison or serving an alternative sentencing called Justice Circle which is Native American based. He’s sent off to an Alaskan island where he spots an island phenomenon called the spirit bear. It changes his life.  
> Into the Wild is actually a true story. Christopher McCandless was found dead in a bus in Alaska. No one knew on how he died so an investigator asked Jon Krakauer to write about his life. The book is also known as “Death Of An Innocent”. It’s now also a movie.


End file.
